


improvise

by hearmyvoice (orphan_account)



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Guitars, Introspection, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hearmyvoice
Summary: Not that music is not a taboo, Miguel has time to do what loves most.
Kudos: 12





	improvise

Something that really did not need and anyway enjoyed Miguel Rivera was to improvise with his guitar in the Plaza del Mariachi.

Of course, he couldn't do it all the time because of the zapateria that deciding to be a musician hadn't saved him from the responsibilities. But now that middle school was taking more of his time, his family had decided to limit the work schedule, free time that the Mexican took advantage of for his greatest passion.

That is, now that music was not a taboo in his family, it was necessary to make the most of it.

He could not help being noticed by the townspeople as he gracefully moved his fingers on that white guitar, singing soft notes full of the greatest feeling that crossed his mind full of thoughts, but it was not too problematic either. Playing in the Plaza De La Cruz on the day of the dead for over a year and playing in front of his family, in addition to the songs that his younger sister played to be reciprocated with happy applause had helped Miguel overcome his scenic panic.

Though he was surprised that some people leave some money. That is, _¿qué pedo?_ He was not interested in economics, and made enough profits now that he was starting to make shoes.

All he cared about was becoming the best musician of all time, just like Papa Hector.

His hands roamed the guitar freely, beginning to play Un Poco Loco. Of course, and as expected, people began to approach, feeling how emotions spread once they began singing an acoustic version of the song.

Though it was not compared to that interpreted in the Land of the Dead, he was happy with what he did; because as long as he allowed his talent to come out and could continue with what he loved most without fear of being discovered by his family, honestly, there was nothing better.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué pedo? = What the hecc?


End file.
